


[drabble] untitled

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кюхен не очень уверен в том, что он не сошел с ума. В голове крутится притча про монаха и бабочку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drabble] untitled

Кюхен открывает глаза в ванной; раковина над ним, а он сам полулежит на полу. Затылок болит, перед глазами все расплывается, и он хмурится. Лампочка такая яркая, что слепит, а линзы, наверное, он выронил. Падения Кюхен не помнит.

Он понимает, что лежит на кафельном полу, уставившись в потолок, и размышляет о линзах. Болит горло. Он кашляет пару раз и пытается подняться. Пошатнувшись, хватается за край ванной и смотрится в зеркало над раковиной.

Оттуда на него смотрит нахмуренный Чжоу Ми.

***

Ходить неудобно, резко сменившийся центр тяжести тянет Кюхена в разные стороны, поэтому он запутывается в ногах и падает на кучу пакетов. Чжоу Ми, кажется, только что пришел из магазина. Кюхен открывает один пакет, второй, выкладывая одежду на пол. Желтая майка с огромной рыжей надписью на китайском привлекает его внимание, и он изучает ее какое-то время. Прочитать он ее не может.

Кюхен не очень уверен в том, что он не сошел с ума. В голове крутится притча про монаха и бабочку. Кюхен встряхивается, стараясь не думать об этом, и обводит взглядом знакомую комнату.

В дверь шкафа, который стоит напротив, вмонтировано зеркало. В нем отражается Чжоу Ми, сидящий на полу в окружении разбросанной одежды и разноцветных пакетов. Кюхен поднимает руку, и Чжоу Ми в отражении тоже; он чувствует себя кукловодом, тянущим марионетку за ниточки. Ради интереса Кюхен щипает себя за бок и вскрикивает - больно.

Волосы у отражения рыстрепаны, на белой футболке какое-то пятно. Кюхен проводит рукой по ключицам, шее; под его пальцами бьется ровный пульс.  
Кюхен опускает руку ниже, на грудь, пытаясь поймать биение сердца, но ему кажется, что оно стучит везде. Чжоу Ми из зеркала смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Кюхен облизывается и опускает взгляд на его рот. Свой рот. Он гладит свое бедро, как в трансе, понемногу подбираясь ближе к члену. В ушах звенит, и неожиданно Кюхену становится интересно, как мастурбирует Чжоу Ми. Когда Кюхен сжимает член через тонкий хлопок, отражение морщится. Память тела - он сжал слишком сильно. Он подносит ладонь к лицу, абсурдно невовремя отмечает, что зрение Чжоу Ми ненамного лучше его, и облизывает пальцы, один за одним, слизывая с них соленый привкус. Влажной ладонью он оттягивает светлые брюки Чжоу Ми вместе с трусами, проводит указательным пальцем дорожку от головки члена к основанию и ниже.

Вставить палец в себя оказыается проблематично. Кюхен усилием воли заставляет себя смотреть в зеркало, закусывает губу, вталкиваясь в тело Чжоу Ми. Ощущение неприятное, и через какое-то время Кюхен останавливается, тяжело дыша, и просто смотрит, опустив руку.

Пару минут спустя Кюхен поднимается, стряхивает с себя шорты и надевает новую желтую майку. Берет телефон и вертит в руках, но не решается позвонить. Где-то почти на задворках мысль, что он просто сошел с ума, продолжает раздражать его, и Кюхен ложится спать, отчаянно надеясь, что завтра все придет в норму.

Его будит резкий, непрекращающийся звонок в дверь. Не проснувшись, Кюхен скатывается с кровати, ударяясь локтем обо что-то, ворчит, - Рёук, ну открой, - и натыкается взглядом на висящее на стене фото в рамке.

Звонок тем временем не прекращается. Кюхен осторожно подходит к двери и открывает, не снимая цепочку, совершенно забыв одеть штаны.  
Напротив него стоит - он сам. Широко улыбается и говорит:

\- Надеюсь, не я один сошел с ума.

Кюхена охватывает облегчение, затапливает, как цунами, и он отвечает, распахивая дверь шире:

\- Чжоу Ми.

\- Теперь я больше в этом уверен, - говорит Чжоу Ми, заходя в квартиру. Цокает языком, когда видит кучу малу из вещей, но больше никак не комментирует.

\- Что ты сказал остальным? - спрашивает Кюхен, не зная, с чего начать. Ему кажется странным обнимать самого себя, поэтому он только протягивает руку. Чжоу Ми вздыхает и притягивает его к себе. Он ниже; это непривычно и занятно, и Кюхен, как вчера, задумывается о возможностях. Но тут же одергивает себя. Проблема довольно серьезная.

\- Написал записку, что поехал в Пекин, - бубнит Чжоу Ми, уткнувшись в его плечо носом. Кюхен рассеянно водит по его спине пальцами, и Чжоу Ми вздрагивает.

\- Щекотно, - говорит он.

\- Извини, - отвечает Кюхен, и добавляет, - я думал, что чокнулся.

Чжоу Ми, наконец, отстраняется и плюхается на низкую софу. Кюхен смотрит, как неуклюже тот садится в привычную для его сознания, но не для тела, позу. Наконец, он сдается и просто откидывается назад, забирается на софу с ногами. Протягивает руку, и Кюхен берет ее и ложится рядом.

\- Да уж, - смеется Чжоу Ми. - Я первое, что сделал - попробовал спеть. И сломал твою консоль, - добавляет он, и заходится в хохоте, когда Кюхен подскакивает, открыв рот от возмущения. Чжоу Ми треплет его по волосам. - Я пошутил. А ты чем тут занимался?

Кюхен тычет Чжоу Ми в бок, просто чтобы не повадно было, и ухмыляется.

\- У тебя лицо перекосило, - смеется Чжоу Ми, и Кюхен отмахивается.

\- Все равно оно твое. Я тут...

Он пробегается пальцами по себе, видит, как расширяются зрачки у Чжоу Ми, и закусывает губу.

Сначала Чжоу Ми смотрит, приподнявшись на локтях, похожий на голодного кота. Отчего-то Кюхену нравится наблюдать за своим же лицом, и заводит то, что он может делать с телом, принадлежащим Чжоу Ми все, что захочет. Он не торопится; как вчера, Кюхен долго водит по своему - чужому - члену через боксеры, пока его дыхание не учащается. Он отталкивает руку Чжоу Ми и забирается на него сверху, двигается вперед-назад, уперевшись руками в софу. Чжоу Ми постанывает голосом, который звучит незнакомо, как тот, что Кюхен всегда слышит в записи.

Кюхен облизывает указательный и большой палец и зажимает между ними сосок Чжоу Ми - тело его отзывается, и Чжоу Ми охает.

\- Нужно записать, - бормочет он, и смеется, и стонет снова. Кюхен наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, скользит языком по нижней губе. Чжоу Ми вдруг обхватывает его обеими руками и перекатывает на спину, оказываясь теперь сверху сам.

\- Ха! - говорит он, и Кюхен видит Чжоу Ми сквозь черты собственного лица, моргает. Тот, тем временем, стянул с Кюхена боксеры и подхватил под бедра, соскальзывая на пол и подтягивая его за собой. Кюхен смотрит, как Чжоу Ми, помедлив, осторожно обхватывает его член губами, и опускает голову все ниже, а потом он не может смотреть и падает на диван, пытаясь не выгибать бедра. Ему кажется, что тело Чжоу Ми реагирует на все сильнее. Медленные движения сводят его с ума, так же, как и невозможность деть куда-нибудь руки. Соски больше не его эрогенная зона, поэтому Кюхен запускает руку Чжоу Ми в волосы, впивается пальцами в край софы.

\- У тебя нет рвотного рефлекса, - бормочет Чжоу Ми, целуя его бедро.

\- А то, - Кюхен находит силы, чтобы самодовольно усмехнуться, но тут же осекается и стонет. Чжоу Ми успел найти где-то смазку. Со смазкой тело Чжоу Ми гораздо охотнее принимает в себя его палец. Кюхен теперь точно уверен, что ему недодали чувствительности, потому что даже для первого после долгого перерыва раза телу, в котором он сейчас, хорошо. Удовольствие покалывает его кожу, и он говорит:

\- Черт, ты снизу, а имеют все равно меня.

И Чжоу Ми снова смеется, обрывисто и рвано, теряя ритм.

Кюхен теряет счет времени - когда Чжоу Ми входит в него, туго и понемногу, они оба морщатся, но продолжают, Кюхен прижимает к себе голову Чжоу Ми и видит отражение его лица в своих глазах, или наоборот; он запутывается в том, кто из них кто, как будто они становятся одним человеком, и только шепчет что-то бессвяззное, чтобы слышать голос Чжоу Ми.

***

На этот раз, когда Кюхен открывает глаза, он видит лицо Чжоу Ми сразу.

Перед собой.

Потирает глаза рукой - их режет, как будто он всю ночь спал в линзах. Смаргивая выступившие слезы, Кюхен пытается встать, но цепляется за что-то и падает на пол.

Чжоу Ми тоже просыпается, зевая, и свешивается с софы, сонно улыбаясь.

\- У меня все ломит, - говорит он и тычет в Кюхена пальцем. - В следующий раз мне все равно, кто в чьем теле, я тебе не дамся.

Кюхен откидывает голову и смеется.


End file.
